The curse of Obsession
by Memory's Key
Summary: Riku takes a huge leap asking Sora out but is rejected by his "friends". What happens when an Obsession occurs for the silver haired teen? Will Love prevail or will some one die trying to save another? read and find out. SoraXRiku, NamineXHayner, AxelXRox


Umm my first Fanfic... so plz review I'll totally love you!! Forever!! This story is a SoraXRiku ff so if u hate gay pairings plz don't read or flame me. Luv ya bye!

* * *

**Riku's P.O.V.**

My Sora looked great skipping along the beach in his sky blue swim trunks. His tan chest was exposed through his white unzipped vest which earned him constant glances from his fan club.

I sat on the white hot sand staring at Sora and his friends, but especially him. I wish I could just go up and talk to him but he's from a different clique and I can't risk my popularity in the open. I'll admit he does have a fan club but my friends deemed him unworthy of being popular. Especially our bitch of a leader Kairi.

"This seat taken?" A blonde haired girl asked. She was medium height and really pale. I hope she doesn't burn.

"Nope. Take it Namine before Kairi does," I said glancing around in a worried fashion. Kairi had the hotts for me, air-go I'm popular. Whoever she says is popular is in. Kinda like that movie Mean Girls, she was Regina George and loved it." Is she even here Namine?'

"No, she went to go get her nails done. Plus I didn't mention you were gunna be here. My sis loves to latch on to you and I can't have a semi-intellectual convo with you if your telling her your gay for the 1000 time."

" Oh... thanks I owe you big time!!" I suddenly jumped her and glomped her until she couldn't breath, "So where's the guy? The uber hott one you were telling me about. I gotta see him, is he tall short? Brunette, blonde, or redheaded? Is he muscular?" I rambled on like a dweeb sometimes and now was one of them.

"He's over with **Sora**, you know who he is. His name is Hayner the struggle player, he's always going up against Seifer but never winning. I think this year will be his year though at the upcoming Struggle Battle Tournament," Namine glanced at me timidly trying to see if I hated her choice of eyecandy. Of course I didn't but Kairi would which I feel bad about because she's gunna get grilled for liking him.

"He's a nice guy, I approve. But Kairi won't. Her taste in men doesn't reach out to other cliques unless she makes them popular. Don't start becoming like her okay Namine? Date whoever you want to, regardless if they're popular or not." I smiled at her knowing I just gave her a major confidence boost. She needs them from time to time because her sis Kairi treats her like dog shit.

I really do feel for Namine. I wish she was my sister we get along so well and have a lot of the same interests. She likes pop I like pop. She likes Brad Pitt I like Brad Pitt. I love chocolate she loves chocolate. See what I mean? Kair doesn't deserve to have her as a sister. She's to ungrateful towards everything and doesn't appreciate Namine like I do.

"Nam, do you think we should go over and say hi to them? It's only us no one would know. Least of all Kairi."

"Yeah lets go, this may be our only chance in a while."

Me and Nam got up and brushed ourselves off. Her milk colored legs were covered with sand and my butt was covered with sand too. We timidly walked over watching the group of our peers play in the sand.

"Oh hello guys!! Do you wanna join us we could use another person building the castle's mote and another working on the left turret. It would be a huge help," Sora asked us with his signature goofy grin. Hayner glanced over and nodded his approval towards us and grabbed a shovel.

"Here Namine, you can work over here with me on the turret," Hayner said as he walked over to us and handed her the yellow shovel. She blushed and grabbed the shovel quickly trying to avoid eye contact.

Sora turned over to the third member of their group, Axel. He was a lanky teen with long spiky hair and cute green eyes. He was definitely worthy of being a model. His boyfriend Roxas probably thought so too, they were constantly together so it was kinda assumed that he would think so.

"Umm Ax do you have the extra white shovel? I think I left it over there," Sora said . He was short but well built and tan. What most women would consider a perfect man. Well... in my eyes.

"Yea Sor I got it hold on, It's by the water," I could see the shock spread across his face and then the embarrassment. I smirked knowingly.

"What's wrong Axel? Lose something?" Then I giggled. It was just too funny. How'd he expect the shovel to not float away? He's like a first class genius or something.

"Axel I'll just work with my hands its okay."

"Ooooh, I like a man that can work with his hands," Sora said as he winked at me.

"And I like a man who screams. Are you a screamer So-ra? You sure do look like one," I said trying to be flirty which I hope was working. He pouted in an oh so adorable way then turned red. I guess he got what I said.

"Quit flirting you two! It makes me miss my Roxie-poo. And his cute fuckable ass. And his adorable hair and those sea blue eyes. To die for I tell you! I **NEED **my Roxie fix! Bye," And he jetted of lightning quick. Poor Roxas's ass, I just know he's on bottom just like my Sora-kins.

"Speaking of cute fuckable asses, Sora could you bend over some more? The sun will hit it just right and it'll look gorgeous," I said earniing a look from Namine and a blush from Sora.

"You know there's an ice cream stand over there. Why don't we go and get some?" Namine asked. She sent a plaeding look my way as if asking for me to agree which of course I did. So Hayner, Sora, Namine, and I jogged over to the mini stand and got our orders.

"Rasberry please," Sora asked.

"Chocolate for me," I said sneaking a peek at Sora to see what he thought of my ice cream of choice. He just kept licking his... too bad.

"Ummm I'll take a vanilla please with jimmies. Could you also put a cherry on top?" Namine asked the poor stand guy who looked a little stressed from all the orders. Geez though, white ice cream to? Everything with her is white or pale, is it a theme or her favorite color?

"I'll just take th usual Pence but hold the nuts," Hayner said well more like commanded. Pence quickly saluted Hayner before getting him his what appeared to be a sunday, a large sunday. Is Hayner a gang leader? Is he dangerous? Will Namine be okay? I don't think I should but in... but I'll just ask around. You know Just in case.

"Oooooooooh there you are Riku darling!! I've been searching everywhere!" A loud and annoyingly familiar voice called to me from behind.

* * *

Sorry for the little cliffy! This is my first story so constructive criticism is definitely wanted. Definitely wanted lol. Ummm I'll also try to update this story fast but I make no promises. Cookies for those of you that read this. Evil eye for those of you who didn't. lol


End file.
